


唢呐

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [19]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Series: 银英短篇同人 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 1





	唢呐

杨威利送葬的那天，是先寇布吹了一路的唢呐。  
哨片含在嘴里，气从腹腔涌到嘴边，一股脑儿挤进细长的腔管，又从喇叭口里咆哮而出。  
亚典波罗说别吹那些悲悲切切的曲调，咱们搞个喜丧。先寇布啐了一口进土里，又用脚抹平，鼓起腮帮子拉起一段长调后紧接着几声鸟鸣，一出百鸟朝凤喜庆得堪比送嫁。  
先寇布给人吹过孩子满月，新娘子过门，还是头一回一杆木管送魂过奈何桥。这头一回便送了杨威利最后一程。  
他走在队伍的最前面，唢呐铜黄的碗口指着天，直冲着无动于衷的日头，原本喜庆的曲调从他壮硕的身体里出来，硬生生刻上了几分悲壮凄厉。  
他猜杨威利满月那阵，他那个做生意的爹肯定也找人给他吹过唢呐，鞭炮的红纸在磅礴缭绕的唢呐声里漫天飞舞，那场景一定很热闹。他瞧着头顶的白纸片都瞧红了眼，偏生不低头。  
好像他只要不认，老天就不能把这个人从他身边夺走。  
手指按着几个孔洞，指腹上留下了红痕，一节一节的气息吐到乌黑的木杆里，顿挫的声调刺破苍天。

他记得杨威利曾念叨过，自己就像漂泊的芦苇。后来在他身边他听见了自己的声音，是西风在芦苇空茎中的回响，从那之后风就有了方向。  
如今他便用这回响给他开道。  
  
或许是常年行军打仗的人，吹出的调子里染上了金戈杀伐，这片土地上的家长里短爱恨情仇，转瞬淹没在硝烟之中。  
杨威利说像他们这样的人，踏过的生死太多，怕是……先寇布打断了他的话，真有那一日，我就用这杆唢呐送你的魂魄上九层云霄。  
“那你呢，你送我，谁来送你呢？”此刻先寇布的脑海里窜出杨威利说这话时候的笑脸。这条命反正已经跟了他，哪里还需要谁来相送。  
这趟路送他，也是送自己了。  
  
先寇布的牙齿轻轻颤动哨根，拉长的单音颤抖跳动，一抹心血通着天地脉搏，牵动每一条相连的生生死死。然而这时间是聋的，它容不得赤裸裸的质问，这世间是聋的，它听不到坦荡荡的悲怆。  
唢呐声还在响，先寇布没想过能把棺材里头的人吹坐起来，不过是，热热闹闹送他去远方。


End file.
